newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wikigrounds
Wikigrounds is a wiki started by NG User:Fire and initially run by a Newgrounds user team from the previous wikis to gather information about www.newgrounds.com. The wiki started in December of 2006, shortly after the old one hosted at www.o3studio.net closed down. Although it fell into a period of stagnation, it was kept afloat by Inclusivedisjunction alone for two years and has been active again since November 2009. As of 2011, this is the only wiki for Newgrounds.com Previous Newgrounds Wikis A number of other attempts have been made to create a wiki for Newgrounds both before and after the start of this one, none of those ones being successful. They have generally suffered from vandalism, lack of agreement, planning and promotion, then finally, apathy. Promotion and a new Beginning A new team of editors decided to try and snowball attention and editing on this wiki to the point where it was self-sustaining. Previous attempts to do this on this and previous wikis were stymied by vandalism and apathy. Quality of Pages It was decided that the small team already involved would focus on creating only pages that could be of a reasonable size with enough information to be worth visiting, with at least one picture etc. They would improve the pages that were already there, so that visitors would stay and help build the wiki. The aim was to reduce the percentage of "stub" pages and remove all unwanted pages. The team examined the wiki from the point of view of the viewer and concluded that there was too much editing by people just writing pages about themselves etc. so the team wrote about aspects of Newgrounds other than people and submissions, creating pages about the working and finance of NG, related websites, and pages about all the features, pages and awards etc. as well. Once all pages had been examined, using the Notability definitions that the team had been working on and the whole wiki was deemed to have reached a certain basic standard, steps were taken to promote the wiki. Promotion It was decided in 2010 to make a club thread on Newgrounds, which all BBS post could direct to; an on-going series of monthly competitions; contact with other NG-related wikias and contact with Staff. An advert was created for Youtube, then an advert was created as a Flash submission for Newgrounds. 500 Pages Celebration It was decided by the editorial team at the time, that the Wiki had 'come of age' being of a reasonable size and quality, with a low number of stubs and a minimum of vandalism. A target was decided upon, to reach 500 Pages at the same standard, then to promote and celebrate this event. *The Dragons & Spirits backed the Wiki with a promotional Flash at 500 Pages *Various people posted and Newsed at 500 *Tom Fulp announced 500 Pages on the day, which resulted in the highest number of visits ever in a day. Recognition After various BBS events in the beginning of 2010, the site finally got recognition from various significant people: *Tom Fulp refered to it in his thread about the new Wiki within Newgrounds *liljim "That's not to say that I don't appreciate the efforts and work you guys have put into wikigrounds, because I do" *XwaynecoltX praised it in our club thread *Wade Fulp came and edited it, explaining in a PM that he was fed up with people reading incorrect data from his Page when they searched and found Wikigrounds high up on the search engines. *Tom Fulp mentioned in a front page news post that Wikigrounds had reached 500 pages.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1251333 External links Wikigrounds main page * Category:History Category:Entertainment websites